Sucking on a Pen
by Wild Rhov
Summary: Takagi is trying to write, but Kaya keeps distracting him by looking sexy sucking a pen. He deals with it in the best way he knows how, by writing smut! Lemons both fictional and real.


_Disclaimer: I do not own _Bakuman_, I just have an overactive imagination that goes into the gutter._ ^_^

* * *

><p><strong>Sucking on a Pen<strong>

a _Bakuman_ fanfic

by Rhov

Orihara's head popped up from his desk. "We're out of #62 graduation tone aga-a-a-ain."

"Dammit!" Mashiro's brow crinkled. "Are we toning too much again?"

Takagi looked up in concern to his friend. "It's been a while since we went on a supply run, that's all."

Just then, Kaya walked in with a broom in her hand. "Want me to buy some?" she volunteered, always eager to help Ashirogi Muto.

Mashiro rose and stretched his shoulders until they popped. "No, I'll go. I need to get some more stuff while I'm there. Might as well stock up. Let's call it a night."

The assistants began to rise and gather their things, but Takagi stayed hunched over his notebook. "You guys go. I'll lock up. Almost done," he muttered in frustration at the incomplete manuscript. "You don't mind, Kaya-chan?"

"Of course not," she grinned, overly perky as usual.

The assistants left with calls of good night and good work, and Mashiro tiredly trudged out. The silence that followed might have unnerved some people, but Takagi preferred it.

If only he could find some inspiration to go along with it!

However, Kaya was unhappy with nothing but the scratching of the pencil and a ticking clock. She hummed as she straightened up the studio. Boys were so messy! She sat at Mashiro's desk and looked at his work for that day. She was always amazed at such creativity, no matter how many times she watched these two do their job.

She picked up a pen and found a fresh piece of paper. Maybe she could sketch just as good if she was in the seat Mashiro used. Surely, some of the spirit of his creativity soaked into this chair. She saw Takagi and began to draw him, hunched over his notebook, glasses reflecting the light, one hand running through his hair.

She doodled, but she knew it was horrible. She gave up and moved to another corner of the page. She began to sketch a child sucking a popsicle. She really did want children, she realized. They were young, they had time for things like a family, but she was a woman, after all. She was a wife, and that was a blessing, so now she was ready to become a mother.

How did a child suck the icy stick? She tried to picture it. It had been ages since she had a popsicle. She sucked on the pen to get the image in her head.

At that moment, Takagi looked up, ready to call it quits. There was no inspiration at all.

And that was when he saw his wife with the pen moving in and out of her mouth.

He said nothing, too stunned at her movements. Was this on purpose? No, she took the pen out, drew something, then put the pen back inside her mouth to get an idea. It was not on purpose...

But it was still erotic.

Takagi took another notebook out. It was black, small, and never left him. The little black book was filled with writing that could never be published, not unless he wanted to start writing scripts for seijin manga. It wasn't such a bad idea. Since he married Kaya, he certainly had enough inspiration. He began to jot an idea down.

* * *

><p><em>Mizuki trembled under the piercing eyes of Tarou. He put a hand on her blue-black hair. Instead of the usual pat of good work, Tarou pushed her down. She had to fall on her knees to save her head.<em>

_The bulge in his pants already throbbed, pushing against the cloth to break free. She felt herself moisten as he slowly undid the button and slid the zipper down. Underneath, his boxers did very little to hold him back._

"_What do you want?" he asked her gruffly as she stared in terror and wonder._

"_I...want to please Tarou-kun," she said timorously._

_He smiled slyly. "Please me? And what will Mizuki-chan do to please me?"_

_She squirmed at the tease of seeing just the swelling without seeing it wholly. "I want...to love you. I want...please don't make me say it," she cringed shyly._

_That timidity annoyed Tarou. He grabbed a handful of her hair. Mizuki cried out, but he knew she loved it this way. "What do you want to do? What shall I do to you? Tell me, or I will leave. If you don't want it, I'll go. Easy as that."_

"_No! No, don't go." She squirmed on her knees. "I...I want...Tarou-kun...I want to...s-suck you," she whispered, feeling dirty at saying the words._

_Tarou grinned in satisfaction. Such an uptight and righteous girl. He liked making her forget social expectations for a moment. As a reward, he shifted his boxers until the flaring pink head popped out. He thought Mizuki might squeak, cringe away, and play coy again. So when she grabbed him hard, yanked him out of the boxers, and immediately began to lick, it took Tarou completely by surprise._

"_Mizuki-chan," he moaned, and almost lost his edge in that moment._

_She slid him into her mouth, hot and moist, and took him all the way until he felt the soft wall of the back of her throat. She let out a gagging moan at that, but did not release him. She reached around, grabbed his butt cheeks, and pulled him closer to slam into her throat again and again, a grunt each time, a half-cough when his precum dribbled out, yet refusing to give him a rest._

* * *

><p>Takagi shifted in his seat. He reached under his desk and pulled his pants and boxers to make room. Kaya was still sucking on the pen. It was a surge of fascination all over again. Since she was too busy trying to draw, Takagi reached his left hand under his belt and slipped through his boxers until his fingers reached that aching member, swollen and desperate for attention.<p>

If they left now, they could be in the bedroom in half an hour, but who knows if Kaya would be up to sex. This way, watching her suck that pen, he fantasized.

How often had he joked that he wanted bigger desks so she could sit underneath and suck him as he worked? It was a long-held fantasy of his.

He quietly undid his zipper so he could grab himself easier. Even though it was himself, he still felt a surge at the touch. His fingers knew all too well what to do. He rubbed the precum off the tip and smeared it along the shaft. He shivered slightly, but looked cautiously back to his wife. She was drawing again and pouted cutely that whatever she was working on was not turning out to her satisfaction.

It was just him and Kaya there that night. They never allowed anything more than kisses and occasional playful grabs in the studio, but...just once...since it was so late...

No, she'd never agree, and she might punch him for being dirty.

He looked back down to the story.

* * *

><p><em>Tarou wanted to enjoy this, but he knew she would suck him off if she continued. He shoved her away, then roughly pushed her to the ground. Mizuki cried out in pain, then in shock when Tarou crawled on top and yanked her blouse up to her chin. Before she could protest, his mouth was on her breasts, licking circles, then a suck on the hardening tip, followed by a nip. That made her cry out, yet she moaned, "More."<em>

_He rose up at her word and looked at her. She wanted to be dominated. It was in her nature. However, as he saw the tremble in her face, he wanted to make this right._

_He caressed her cheek and kissed her. "Mizuki-chan," he whispered. "Do you want to make love?"_

_She felt shocked he was asking her and not making her beg. It made her smile. She might have said no if he demanded it or made her say something dirty to request it, but asking like this, tender and thoughtful...she wanted a man like that too sometimes. She replied with a vigorous nod._

_He slipped her panties off. They were drenched. He sniffed them before tossing them aside. Pure femininity!_

_He looked at the pink womanly flower in front of him as Mizuki fumbled to unbutton her blouse. He also began the mindless task of casting aside his clothes. She was lovely, scared but beautiful._

"_Can I lick you first?"_

_Such a dirty thing to say, and it made Mizuki turn lobster red. She looked aside and nodded. That was enough permission. He wanted—needed—to taste her. Her aroma was honestly intoxicating. That wasn't just a cliché thing to say, either. He felt dizzy, stupid, mindless, all inhibition forgotten. He had never had a woman smell so good as this._

_He gently pushed her knees aside and lowered his face to her. His tongue barely lapped at her, and already she shivered and moaned too loudly. He stabbed, lapped, swirled around. Not even five minutes into it, her hips bucked, her throat cried out unrestrained, and Tarou tasted a flow of juice from her._

_Had she truly squirted? No other woman had done that with him. Yet when he licked it, there was no doubt. This was not piss, but concentrated femininity!_

_No matter how delicious she was, he wanted more. He scrambled up her torso and kissed her firmly while his pelvis moved around, trying to aim, missing it, aiming again._

_Then he felt it. There was trouble, though._

"_Mizuki-chan, are you...a virgin?"_

_She was the type to still be pure, even at this age, but to feel that resistance...Tarou regretfully realized, despite all the partners he had over the years, he had never actually broken a virgin._

"_It's okay," she insisted, grabbing his hips to keep him against her. "I want Tarou-kun to be my first. I've liked you since fifth grade. I want you...always."_

_The _always _disturbed him, but so long as she was willing..._

_He wanted to remember this moment, his chance to break a virgin. "Open your eyes," he said softly. "Tell me when it hurts."_

_He pressed slowly. He felt nothing different. It was one hell of a tight pussy, but otherwise, a man could not really tell then difference._

_Mizuki, on the other hand, wailed and tears ran down her cheeks. He pulled back, terrified he had hurt her bad._

"_No, in!" she shouted. "I want...I want you inside. You're so huge, though, Tarou-kun. It...hurts bad...so bad...but in a good way. I want you to hurt me more like this. I...somewhat like it."_

_Her trembling confession empowered him. This was what he loved about Mizuki. He figured out easily that she was a masochist. She got flushed when someone slapped her. He had witnessed a senpai punishing Mizuki with a paddle. So old fashion! Mizuki had cried out at the hits, but after the third one, everyone in the class heard her moan. Her shouts had no longer been in fear, but in ecstasy._

_He shoved hard into her. She screamed, and her face brightened at the embarrassing sound. When he pulled out, he looked down and saw blood on his shaft. She really had been a virgin! He loved her all the more for making this sacrifice to him. She would certainly remain as one of his favorites, ready to lend a home to stay in as he traveled. A man like him needed many women. _

_He slid back in. It was easier this time. Still, she was so immensely tight. She was worked up, too. She gasped fast and moaned his name. She moved her hips even when he wanted to slow down and make it last. He grabbed at her breasts. These were what had finally attracted him to Mizuki after years being apart. In school, she was average. She laughed that she was simply a late bloomer. Boy, did she blossom!_

_He pressed her breasts together and sucked one, then the other. Hardly thinking, he bit her._

_Her cries were deep and wild. "Yes, like that, Tarou-kun. I'm...I'm gonna..."_

_He felt it too. He groaned as he felt himself stiffening._

_Protection!_

_Damn!_

_It was too late. Mizuki howled as Tarou filled her, and it kept coming. It squirted everywhere. He had never done this without a condom. The feeling...it was indescribable. She was his now! He had marked her!_

"_I...think I love you," he panted._

_Instantly, he stiffened in shock at his own words. How could a man like him say this? After so many girls who meant nothing...but Mizuki was different. They knew each other since childhood. He knew her secrets. And now she was filled with him. This somehow made it different._

"_I think I love you too," she giggled. "I...want more. I need to rest and clean up but...when you're ready...I want...I want you to...to..."_

_He kissed her so she did not have to speak the embarrassing words anymore. He gave her one last thrust, deflated and tired, but it worked as a silent promise that, when he was rested, they would do this again._

* * *

><p>"Akito?"<p>

Takagi was so caught up, writing with one hand and jerking off with the other, that he had let himself be taken by surprise. He gaped in horror to see his wife standing right over his shoulder, looking not only at what he had been writing, but what his other hand had been busy doing. He burned hot in shame and stiffened, prepared for her to punch him for being a pervert.

Instead, she smiled sympathetically. "You work way too hard, don't you?" she said in understanding. "Darling, if you're that horny, just say something." Instead of yelling, she giggled.

Takagi peeked one eye open. A giggle? No punches? Then he watched as Kaya knelt down and crawled under the desk. Even though he was a writer and master of words, Takagi was speechless.

"You have a deadline. Bring out your real story and write! I won't let you cum until you say your done. If I hear that pencil stop, I stop," she said seriously, settling in as comfortably as she could.

Such torture aroused him like no trite, smutty fiction could.

She stayed hidden under his desk, a wet dream come true. He whipped out the PCP story and began writing. As soon as his pencil moved, Kaya wrapped her lips around him. He moaned, but pressed on, one word at a time. Two paragraphs in, he stopped, stuck again. She stopped too.

"I told you, you stop, I stop."

That drove him to write, no matter what came out of his pencil. Maybe it was because he stopped thinking about the story, more focused on what his wife was doing, but the story came easier. He desperately wanted to finish it so he could focus solely on her. When it was just her sucking, he could write, but suddenly she reached to his boxers and grabbed the balls still hidden within the pants.

Takagi gagged and had to stop to clear his mind. He realized she had stopped and let go as well.

"I'll write, I'll write," he panted, desperate for more.

He hurried. Thoughts came to his mind too fast. He wasn't even sure if they made sense. Likely not! He wanted to release, but she held him so he couldn't. It hurt, and it felt so good!

"I...I need...parent's name." His thoughts were totally lost.

Her mouth released him. "Masaru. It means victory. And I'm going to have a victory feast once you finish."

With words like that, he wrote faster than any other time in his life. One page, another, another. He yelled, hurting to burst, but Kaya was not letting him.

Finally he was done. He slammed the pencil down and grabbed Kaya's head, ramming her face against him until she gagged deep in her throat.

"You're a sly little fox," he laughed.

She said nothing. He was swollen as thick as he could get. His head was purple with strain.

Then Kaya leaped up. She had somehow removed her panties under there, and she slid onto his lap, putting him into her so fast that Takagi barely had time to realize it was something else surrounding him.

"We're trying for kids, right?" she grinned seductively. Then she leaned into his ear and whispered the naughtiest thing he had ever heard her say. "I want your cock to fill me with your burning, sticky cum."

He gawked. "Kaya-chan!" He couldn't believe she actually said that. Then he chuckled. "Such a naughty wife!"

"The honeymoon never ends, babe!"

He grabbed her breasts roughly. She cried out with an open mouth, already worked up from diddling herself under the desk.

Takagi could not take it any longer. He slammed into her hard and burst with a loud, husky shout of relief. Kaya squealed, shouting his name over and over, slowly quieting to gasps, then sighs, then a weary whisper. He watched as she came. Such a graceful way to have an orgasm, better than any porno because it was actually real.

"Kaya," he sighed, and laughed in exhaustion. "You're sadistic."

She caught her breath and looked up with a weary grin. "I know you like it."

* * *

><p>"What the hell!" Mashiro screamed.<p>

Takagi still felt tired the next morning. Kaya had attacked him again when they got home. If she kept this up, they would have a baby in no time.

"Shujin," Mashiro yelled again, gaping in horror. "We can't print this. The Perfect Crime Party breaks into a stripper's club and replaces all the blue bras with red? What...the...fuck!"

Takagi stiffly shoved his glasses up his nose. "I...might have not been writing under the best circumstances."

"This isn't good at all," Mashiro said, shoving the papers aside. He twisted in his seat. Some of what Takagi had written would make a great seijin. Just reading it made him horny. "Seriously, what happened? Were you writing while masturbating?"

"No," he said honestly. At least the PCP script wasn't written while jerking off. "I...um...need to head home and check on Kaya. She was sorta...unusually tired this morning."

A normal person would have caught the innuendo instantly, but Mashiro's mind was all on manga. "Fine, and write something printable. The last thing we need is parents calling in complaining that their children are breaking into cabarets and strip joints."

Takagi left fast, leaving his things behind. Mashiro noticed this and sighed. So much for getting ahead this week! Then he saw a little black book and what looked like another script. As he read it, he saw it had unfamiliar names. A new story?

* * *

><p><em>Mizuki trembled under the piercing eyes of Tarou. He put a hand on her blue-black hair. Instead of the usual pat of good work, he pushed her down.<em>

* * *

><p>As Mashiro read more, his face turned bright pink. He felt drool forming in his mouth and swallowed hard. He checked the clock. There was still an hour to go before the assistants arrived. He took the black book and hurried into the bathroom, already feeling piqued.<p>

**The End**


End file.
